runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Format for item images (need opinions!)
Hey all, I've made a program in Python which used the link Jlun2's posted around this time last month for the RSC info, and essentially, its allowed me to have all the item images with uniform formatting. Now I was planning to upload the images (showhow, there are 1,290 of them in total...) to the wiki but before I do I think it'd be a good idea to see what everybodies opinions are with reguards to the format of the images. Here's a list of questions I'd like to hear opinions on before I upload the images: 1) Should the title of each image have all letters lowercase apart from the first letter, and all spaces replaced with an underscore? So an Iron Kite Shield is uploaded as Iron_kite_shield.png, and the Santa Hat Santa_hat.png ? 2) How many pixels, if any, should I add around the image? My program finds how many columns from each edge the first non-transparent pixel is, and has the capability to add extra transparent columns and rows to the image. Currently I've set each image to have 3 extra pixels above, below and to the sides of the image, although I can change this if others wish. 3) What should I do about already-uploaded images of items to the Wiki? Delete the old images and upload the new ones, or upload a new copy of them? 4) How am I going to upload 1,290 images to the wiki without spending hours manually uploading them, can anyone think of a better way? Enyana 13:23, July 6, 2011 (UTC) 1) I agree with the capitalization, but I personally would rather see you do a space rather than an underscore - makes it easier to search for in my opinion. Although it really doesn't make a whole lot of a difference because if you DO end up replacing ALL of them, they'll all be the same format. 2) Couldn't really tell you - whatever looks best I guess. If they look okay with NO transparent border, I'd say go with that, but otherwise the 3 transparent pixel border sounds okay. 3) I wouldn't waste time going through and deleting all the old ones, at least for the time being. You'll have enough to do just uploading them all. By the way, if/when you do get them all uploaded, I can help replace the old images on pages. Divide and conquer! :P 4) Unfortunately, no idea, sorry. Lakster37 01:39, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for you input Lakster :) you made a good point about the underscores, I'll convert all the _'s to spaces so it's easier to search for items. I'll leave 3 pixels transparent border since I think it looks the best :) and I've been reading about some methods for mass-uploading, but I'll make a script to find what images we're missing and upload those manually, for now. Enyana 03:13, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Usage This template will be preloaded onto every discussion added in the Maple Grove.